


Heat Sick

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek, College Student Stiles, Everyone Is Alive, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Derek Hale, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is suffering, going through his heats alone, and Stiles just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a weird excuse to write heat porn, I guess. Featuring werewolves + ABO dynamics.

Stiles shows up to Derek’s loft on a Tuesday after class, and finds Boyd and Scott guarding the door.

“Hey, guys,” he says, confused. “What’s going on?”

They share a long look, silently communicating something. Scott sighs at Boyd’s eventual shrug, and finally looks back at Stiles. “He’s heat sick, and you need to go.”

Stiles barely resists the urge to scent for Derek’s heat-musk. He’d bet it smells amazing. Then the sentence really catches up to him. “I thought it was usually omegas that got heat sick,” he says.

“Yeah,” Boyd says, like it’s obvious.

“But Derek’s an alpha,” Stiles protests.

Scott gives him a little smile. “An alpha werewolf, yes. But his sex is omega.”

“I had no idea,” Stiles says. “He doesn’t smell like an omega at all.”

Right then, a high keening starts up, audible even to his weak human ears. Derek sounds pained, desperate, and Stiles feels a powerful urge to check on him, make sure he’s okay.

“You need to go,” Scott says urgently.

Now Stiles understands why they’re the ones guarding him. As betas, they won’t be particularly affected by Derek’s heat.

“Okay,” Stiles says, backing slowly toward the stairs. He pauses. “Is this the first time it’s happened?”

“No, this has been going on for a while,” Boyd says casually, as Scott hisses, “Go!” at him.

He turns and walks down the stairs in a daze.

How could he have missed something like this?

 

*

 

He feels out of his depth, uncertain, so the first thing he does when he gets back home is research. He’s heard of heat sickness, of course, but being an alpha, he’s never experienced it himself. He needs to know more.

Luckily, the internet is a prime resource for something like that. He ends up accidentally finding a bunch of heat porn first, but eventually searches out several reputable sex education sites, and they give him all the information he needs.

_Heat sickness_ , one article reads, _occurs primarily in omegas, and occasionally in betas. The symptoms occur when the individual meets someone compatible to them, and develops a strong attraction to them. During their heat, they then become fixated on this person, longing for them. This often leads to the heat sick individual, in desperate need, attempting to seek out their desired partner (or partners). This is very dangerous, as they are often rendered delirious in their heat, and may do risky things like wandering into traffic._

_Heat sickness causes heats to occur more often and to be more intense, so it is advised that they resolve their attraction, or find an alternative partner, as soon as possible._

That’s right. Now that he’s thinking about it, he remembers Scott being mildly heat sick several years ago, not long after meeting Allison. He’d spent his entire heat curled up in bed under a pile of blankets, making sad yearning noises. He’d been totally uncommunicative, just muttering, “Allison,” in answer to every question anyone asked.

Stiles had joked that it wasn’t noticeably different than usual.

Scott had asked her out the day after his heat broke, and luckily for him, she’d said yes. She’d seemed a little surprised to be asked out by a beta, but she’d scented him right there in the hallway, her cheek brushing sweetly against his.

Everyone had been terribly jealous. Alphas were a hot commodity in a high school populated mainly by omegas and betas. Everybody was just dying to date an alpha.

Except, apparently, alphas that looked like Stiles.

He shrugs off his bitterness at not meeting stereotypes, keeps clicking though the pages of the article. When he gets to the long list of symptoms of heat sickness, he stares at it in horror.

It sounds awful, and he can’t imagine how much worse it must be for a werewolf, with their heightened senses and their need for closeness.

He’s even more worried about Derek now.

 

*

 

Scott won’t tell him anything about it, which doesn’t really surprise him. He considers arguing, then decides to skip the middle man and just go straight to Derek.

He waits three days for Derek’s heat to pass, which should be plenty of time for him to recover.

Sure enough, no one’s guarding Derek’s door, so Stiles uses his spare key and heads right in. The smell of Derek’s heat-musk is fading, but it’s still enough to make him rock back on his heels, momentarily overcome with a wave of arousal.

He was right. It _does_ smell amazing.

He shakes his head. He always doubts that he’s a real alpha, right up until he smells an omega’s heat. That’s when he’s reminded of what he really is, no matter what other people think.

He finds Derek at the kitchen table, a mug cradled in his hands. He looks exhausted.

“Scott told me you found out,” he says, taking a sip. “I figured you’d be by any day now.”

Stiles yanks out the chair on the opposite side of the table and sits down, irritated by how nonchalant Derek is. “Who is it?” he demands. “This is clearly hurting you. Who is it?”

Derek shakes his head. “He’s not ready yet,” he says, and Stiles feels it like a punch to the gut. He hadn’t expected Derek to be pining, to be _heat sick_ , over a guy. He’d never imagined he’d really had a chance, not until right now.

He feels inordinately jealous. Because Derek is probably longing for an alpha, a _real_ alpha.

“What do you mean, not ready?” he asks, picking nervously at the hem of his shirt. “You just have to have sex with him, Derek.”

“You realize that sometimes backfires, right?” Derek says drolly. “They come out of the heat and realize they aren’t so compatible after all.”

“So?” Stiles huffs. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Besides, it’s different for werewolves,” Derek says, taking another sip from his mug.

“Different how?” Stiles says, intrigued, when it looks like Derek isn’t going to elaborate.

“If I were to have sex with him while I was in heat, it would confirm a bond between us. He would become my mate,” Derek says.

“And that’s a bad thing because?” Stiles asks.

“Well, it wouldn’t really affect him, because he’s human,” Derek says. “But as for me…I would have a link to him, would know things, like if he was in danger or hurt. And I would have difficulty being away from him, I would love him, I would _need_ him,” he says, looking away. “Always. And I would never want to burden someone who didn’t feel the same with something like that.”

Stiles considers Derek’s words. “So they would be it for you? You wouldn’t fall in love with anyone else?”

“At this point, yes, I could try to find someone new. But if the bond were completed, and they became my mate, then no,” Derek says. “In the human equivalent, they would be the love of my life, my everything.”

“So you want him to be sure. Because he could walk away, but you couldn’t,” Stiles says thoughtfully.

Derek nods, gets up to put his mug in the sink.

“Does he know? Does he know it’s that serious for you?” Stiles asks.

“He doesn’t know everything,” Derek says. “But he knows enough.”

“And he turned you down?” Stiles asks, disbelieving. He couldn’t imagine anyone turning down the prospect of _forever_ with Derek.

“He hasn’t said yes,” Derek says tiredly, heading up to his bedroom. “Go home, Stiles.”

Stiles goes.

 

*

 

He thinks about what Derek said for weeks. He thinks about it in class, when he hangs out with Scott, even thinks about it when he has dinner with his dad. He thinks about it until he’s certain of one thing: he doesn’t know who Derek wants, who Derek longs for, but he knows he wants it to be him.

Derek said there was a chance he could fall for someone else, if the bond wasn’t consummated.

Stiles is willing to take that chance.

He’s been in love with Derek for years, he could only hope that, given enough time, Derek could fall in love with him, too.

Eventually he can’t take it anymore, and he drives over to Derek’s loft. He yanks open the door and hurries inside, rehearsing all the things he wants to say, eager to get the words out.

Derek’s not in the living room, so Stiles heads up to the bedroom, because he knows Derek sometimes likes to read in bed.

He hears a noise through the door, so he figures Derek knows he’s there. He turns the knob, pushes it open.

Derek is writhing on the bed, half-under the covers, his jaw clenched around a moan.

And _oh god_ , how did he not smell the musk of heat sooner? He can’t believe he was that distracted.

Stiles freezes in the doorway, helplessly staring. Derek stills then, looking suddenly lucid, like he’s gotten a breath of fresh air.

Stiles, on the other hand, feels a little delirious, the pheromones hitting him full-force. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he says, trying to calm his racing heart. “I didn’t realize you were in heat again.”

Derek sits up. “It’s been coming on more and more often,” he says, his voice raspy. He takes in Stiles, and his eyes narrow. “How are you not being affected by this?”

 “What do you mean, not affected?” Stiles grates out, leaning heavily against the door. “My dick feels like it’s about to explode.”

“Yeah,” Derek says, still giving him an odd look. “But you’re still over there. Most alphas would already be by my side, telling me how much they want me, offering to take care of me. Telling me how irresistible I am, how good I smell.”

“Oh, that?” Stiles says easily. “I always feel that way around you, Derek. Heat or no heat. I’ve just learned how to control it.”

Derek is quiet for a long moment, staring intently at Stiles’ face. “What did you come here to tell me?” he says.

Stiles swallows thickly. It’s now or never. “I don’t know who you’re heat sick over, and I don’t know if you could ever fall in love with me,” he begins. He feels like the worst alpha ever, because he can’t even meet Derek’s eyes. “But if it’s possible…I’d like a chance. To be with you, to prove myself. I want to be your mate, Derek.”

Before he knows what’s happening, Derek is flinging off the covers and standing up, and Stiles can see that he’s painfully hard as he strides across the room. He tears his gaze away, embarrassed.

“Do you really mean it?” Derek asks, so close it’s hard for Stiles to breathe. “Or is it just the pheromones talking?”

Behind the intensity of Derek’s expression, Stiles can see the longing hidden there. It makes his heart race, gives him hope.

“Derek, I want you to listen closely. I want to be with you, I want to be your mate, because I am _in love_ with you,” Stiles says slowly, carefully, making sure Derek can hear the truth.

“Stiles,” Derek says softly, sliding his thumb along his jawline and cradling the back of his neck. “It was always you.”

Stiles smiles then, lets Derek pull him into a kiss, more gentle than he would have expected.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asks, his hands tracing the lines of Derek’s shoulders.

“I didn’t think there was a chance,” Derek says. “I’m always mistaken for a beta. I’m not the kind of omega people want.”

“Well, I’m not the kind of alpha people want, either, so I think we make a pretty good pair,” Stiles says, grinning. He kisses Derek again, slow and sweet.

Derek groans and pulls him closer, and Stiles abruptly remembers that Derek is _naked_.

And in heat.

“Do you want me to, uh,” he gasps as Derek grinds into him.

“I want you to knot me,” Derek growls, dragging his teeth along Stiles’ neck.

Stiles shudders, intensely turned on, and can only watch helplessly when Derek pulls himself away and climbs back up on the bed. He gets on his hands and knees, his ass presented to Stiles, and looks over his shoulder with a sharp little grin.

“Come on, Stiles,” he says in a low rumble. “Mate me. Make me yours.”

“Oh god,” Stiles says, fingers fumbling at his pants as he imagines mounting Derek. “You’re going to kill me.”

He’s naked in record time and up on the bed with Derek, draping his body over him.

“You’re sure?” he asks, kissing Derek’s shoulder. “We could wait until after your heat, if you wanted.”

“No,” Derek says. “Now. _Please_.”

“Okay,” Stiles says softly. “I’ve got you.”

He rocks his hips, dragging his dick across Derek’s hole as he slides his hands down Derek’s sides, knowing he’ll want to be covered with his scent. Derek keens, grinding back, and Stiles feels the head of his cock catch on Derek’s rim.

Fuck.

Derek growls, pushing back harder. “Come on, Stiles,” he pants.

“Just want to make sure you’re ready,” he says, though he can smell Derek’s slick now, sweet and heady. Can feel it, just a little, when his hips skate forward.

“I’m ready,” Derek says, sounding breathless.

Stiles pulls back just enough to line up, then he’s pushing in, slow and steady, holding Derek’s hips tightly as he does.

It feels so good, Stiles feels his whole body tremble with it. He drops down until his chest is pressed against Derek’s back, his mouth open against the base of his neck.

Derek shudders at that, rolling his hips and trying to get further under Stiles, trying to get him deeper. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist, letting his hips surge forward into long, slow thrusts, letting Derek feel every inch of him.

He tilts his head to bite at the muscle of Derek’s shoulder, and just like that, Derek is coming. Stiles can feel the hard shudder of his body, the way his hips jolt forward with the force of it.

Stiles slows his thrusts even further, until he’s just gently rocking into Derek. He slides his hands over Derek’s cock, cupping the base, but there’s no knot to soothe. Derek shudders, still rock-hard, and Stiles knows he’s going to need a lot more.

Derek drops to his elbows and spreads his legs wider, using the leverage to thrust back into Stiles, growling.

Stiles tries not to be ridiculously turned on by that. He fails.

“It’s okay,” he says breathlessly, speeding his thrusts as he works Derek’s cock. “You can let go.”

Derek rolls his hips back into Stiles even more urgently then, making desperate little noises, and it pushes Stiles rapidly to the edge.

He knows Derek feels it immediately, because his back stiffens as he lets out a low, rumbling growl.

His knot is forming.

He does a few teasing thrusts, letting it press at Derek’s rim, letting him feel how it stretches him. He knows Derek’s eager, though, so he doesn’t wait too long before working it in, pushing forward in tiny little thrusts.

Stiles’ hips jerk hard, stuttering, when it’s all the way inside, and he shivers at the sensation. He slides a hand down Derek’s sloping back and grabs at his shoulder, needing the leverage. He uses it to bear Derek down into the mattress as he pumps his hips in earnest, moving as much as the knot allows.

He drops his head, panting, as his thrusts get more powerful, his knees slipping in the sheets as he tries desperately to get traction, to get more sensation.

Derek dips his hips a little lower, letting Stiles get a few more good, hard thrusts in, and that’s it. His whole body bows as his hips spasm forward, over and over, as he comes.

Derek keens at that, and Stiles knows his knot must have gotten even bigger. He’s still shaking from his own orgasm, but he manages a few tight pulls of Derek’s cock, getting him to come again. He clenches around Stiles as he does, and it wrings another pulse out of him.

Derek stills for a moment, panting, but a quick stroke of his hand tells him Derek’s still very aroused.

He curves his hands around Derek’s sides and lifts, pulling him back until he’s essentially sitting in Stiles’ lap. The movement makes the knot sink deeper, and Derek makes a little hum of pleasure before smirking at Stiles over his shoulder.

“Go ahead,” Stiles says, gripping Derek’s hips encouragingly.

Derek spreads his knees and leans forward, bracing his hands on the bed, and starts grinding back into Stiles, his hips working in powerful little circles. Stiles helps as much as he can, clenching his thighs and rocking forward, dragging his nails down Derek’s back as he does.

Derek starts making tiny punched-out noises, desperate, his breathing ragged as he moves faster and faster.

It feels absurdly good, and Stiles knows Derek can’t last much longer. Sure enough, Derek is shoving back in a few hard, final thrusts and coming with little shivery bursts of his hips. It’s the most powerful orgasm Derek’s had yet, and the feel of it makes Stiles’ hips roll forward in pleasure, sends him over the edge again, too. He wraps his hand around Derek’s cock as he jerks his hips in, milking both of their orgasms.

He stills, panting, and it takes him a second to realize what an awkward position they’re in. He eases them both sideways, letting them stretch out their aching legs. He wiggles a little, getting comfortable, before relaxing against Derek.

He’s trembling, clearly still feeling the aftershocks, so Stiles tries to soothe him, running his hand up and down Derek’s side. When his breathing slows, Stiles trails his fingers down the length of Derek’s arm, until their hands are grasped together.

Derek turns to look over his shoulder, smiling. “That was amazing. I think you ended my heat already,” he says.

“That’s good,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s back. “Because I don’t think I can go again.”

“You sure?” Derek asks, pushing back on Stiles’ knot, making his hips jolt forward. “Seems like you could.”

“Maybe after a nap,” Stiles says, tugging the blankets up over them. “I’m pretty happy being right here.”

“Yeah,” Derek says softly, tucking their joined hands against his chest. “Me too. A nap sounds good.”

“After all,” Stiles says, gently kissing Derek’s shoulder. “We have plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
